


Выходи из воды сухим

by Besselezenochniy



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Drabble Collection, Enemies, Love/Hate, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besselezenochniy/pseuds/Besselezenochniy
Summary: Сборник драбблов
Relationships: Askeladd/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 10





	1. Ты, конечно, слабее меня

**Author's Note:**

> DAKOOKA - Слаб

Аскеладд пинает упавшего Торфинна в бок, затем ещё и ещё раз. Новый удар оглашает крещендо сломанных костей — рёбер — и глухой болезненный стон.

— Ты слаб, Торфинн, — роняет Аскеладд и чувствует горькое и привычное сожаление, которое лишь растёт день ото дня, после каждой неудачной попытки этого паршивца прикончить его. — Слишком наивный. Предсказуемый. Тупой. Так ты меня не прикончишь ещё добрый десяток лет.

Руки крепко сжали жухлую траву, волосы потемнели от налипшей на них весенней грязи, и одежда превратилась в сплошное рваньё, но не от меча, а от собственной расхлябанности и неаккуратности мальчишки. Он же ни о чём другом не думает, кроме как о мести, брезгует обычным, человеческим. Аскеладд с трудом припоминает те редкие случаи, когда он видел Торфинна спящим или обедающим. Кажется, будто тот сутками сидит в ожидании нового поручения и, следовательно, награды, закипая подобно котлу, что вот-вот рванёт. И как же удачно получается, что взрыв приходится на время поединка. Прочие называют это удачей. Аскеладд знает, что никакая это не удача, а обычный расчёт и манипуляция.

Торфинн ведётся каждый грёбаный раз, злится, бросается с головой, заранее целя острым взглядом в шею.

Дурак.

— В следующий раз… в следующий раз я точно убью тебя! Ты сдохнешь как псина! А я принесу твоё сердце в жертву духу моего отца, чтобы тот упокоился!

Красота, данная ему от природы, уродуется этими отвратительными эмоциями. Ярость. Ненависть. Страх.

Торфинн боится. И Аскеладд это видит.

Когда клинок чуть сменяет траекторию и рассекает воздух вместо груди, когда в жутком взгляде проскальзывает смутный отблик жалости, когда с годами выкрики о скорой расправе теряют запал, но набирают громкость, будто бы для пущей убедительности. Только… кого он пытается убедить? Аскеладда, который за десять лет окончательно разуверился в чужой жажде убийства? Себя?

— Не будет следующего раза.

— Что?! — Торфинн вскидывает лицо, преисполненное шока и непонимания.

— Какой смысл сражаться с тем, кто даже не пытается меня убить? Что в этот раз, что во все предыдущие, ты умудрялся промахиваться, а стоило чуть-чуть направить нож в сторону…

— Заткнись, плешивый! Я просто!..

— Ты слаб, Торфинн. И я знаю почему.

В три широких шага он подходит к лежащему на сырой земле мальчишке, спешно пытающемуся встать, но его движения непривычно неуклюжи и теряют ловкость, поэтому Торфинн позорно путается в собственных ногах и с громким ругательством валится на спину. Аскеладд ногой наступает на запястье руки, потянувшейся за одним из клинков в отдалении. Выхода нет. Сейчас преимущество — да и всегда — на его стороне.

— Ты размяк. Позволил себе привязаться к убийце своего отца.

— Заткнись! Замолчи! Закрой свой поганый рот!

Тело под ним жалко трепыхается, Торфинн почти на грани отчаяния неосознанно бросает умоляющий взгляд, но Аскеладд неприклонен. Правда должна быть сказана. Услышана. Хватит с него всех этих лет, потраченных впустую.

— Ты не хочешь меня убивать, Торфинн. Ты слаб.

Длинные волосы падают на чужое лицо, и Аскеладд не может видеть слёзы в карих глазах, просто он знает, что мальчишка под ним дрожит не от разрывающей всё его нутро злобы, а от еле сдерживаемых рыданий. Перед Торфинном сейчас рушится целый мир, и пропадает смысл жизни.

— Это… не так. Я тебя ненавижу!

— Не оправдывайся, не хочу слышать от тебя этот бред. Вставай и уходи прочь с глаз моих.

Аскеладд делает шаг назад, позволяя Торфинну подняться, выжидает ещё минуту, разворачивается и оставляет его одного.

Хватит с него. Торфинн слаб и убивать его не хочет.

Аскеладд с досадой вспоминает об оставленном на поляне мече и понимает, что сражался-то без него, думая, что справится голыми руками, ведь он сильнее, а затем поддых ударяет мысль-осознание.

Он Торфинна убивать и не собирался.

Он Торфинна на самом-то деле не сильнее.


	2. Хотеть касаться

Торфинн ловко уворачивается от его прикосновений, пока Аскеладд мысленно даёт себе подзатыльник за то, что снова бессознательно потянулся к этому мальчишке. По какой-то ему неведомой причине руки сами ищут лишний повод дотронуться до взлохмаченной макушки, похлопать по плечу, задеть хотя бы немного локтём после очередного сражения в качестве одобрения, мол, молодец, мальчишка, пусть и неправильно, но без лишнего шума всё сделал. Аскеладд хочет его похвалить. Не специально. Так получается. Не выходит издалека наблюдать и строить из себя не пойми кого, к Торфинну ему надо быть ближе.

Ему надо Торфинна касаться.

Тяга однозначно болезненная, странная и до крайней степени удивительная. Может, всё дело в том, что Аскеладд жалеет его? Пытается заменить родителя, наставника и друга в одном лице? Но они же друг другу враги, почти природные, по всем законам мироздания противоположные и обоюдно ненавистные.

Тогда откуда это желание?

Он внимательно следит за тем, как Торфинн откалывается от идущей пьянствовать компании и со спокойным выражением лица бредёт в сторону конюшни, куда точно никто в здравом уме не сунется. Забавный он в своей потребности отстраниться, чтобы гордо упиваться одиночеством и болью, строя планы по осущетсвлению мести. Только вот отпускать его Аскеладд не собирается и идёт следом. Зачем — непонятно.

Мальчишка с самым обречённым видом ложится в свободном углу прямо на большую кучу сена, сжавшись и подогнув под себя ноги.

Аскеладд ничего не может с собой поделать, поэтому остаётся сторожить чужой тревожный сон, зная, что под утро уйдёт отсыпаться крайне разбитым, но довольным. Вот только планам сбыться не суждено, потому что его окликает тихий и незнакомый будто бы голос, совсем на себя не похожий без привычных кипящих злобой интонаций.

— Прекрати уже там стоять.

— Давно заметил?

— Ты всё время пялишься. И приходишь. Боишься, что я выпотрошу твои кишки ночью? — Торфинн практически беззлобно усмехается. — В отличие от тебя я буду вести честный поединок.

Ответить нечего. Всё уже и так давно сказано, основное, по крайней мере. Недосказанность всего одна и длится между ними всё то время, что они в тишине смотрят друг на друга, не решаясь сделать следующий шаг. Что будет правильно в таком случае? Чего делать не стоит? Аскеладд вновь ничего не отвечает.

Торфинн поступает как всегда эгоистично.

— Ложись.

Плевать, что случится завтра. Сейчас Аскеладду, как и Торфинну, хочется только одного.

Касаться.


	3. Соль

Что слёзы, что брызги разбивающихся о драккар волн, что каждое новое слово из уст Аскеладда — всё то соль, жгучая и въедливая. Торфинну давно уже не больно, ему только горько и дышать отчего-то тяжко, видимо, всё из-за этой осевшей на стенках лёгких белой солёной извести.

Аскеладд ему говорит:

— Ты меня не убьешь, глупый мальчишка.

Торфинн молча сносит и оскорбление, и упрёк, потому что не в состоянии связать и пары слов, утопая в собственном отчаянии. Речь Аскеладда выверенная, спокойная, будто море во время штиля, усталая, бьющая точно в цель. Каждое слово отравленной стрелой взверяется в горячее лоно плоти, будто нож в мягкое масло, рассекая до самой кости, до остова былой человечности. Десять лет он без промаха ударяет по нужным точкам, взверяя за собой свинцовые тучи тоски и обиды, так, как подвластно копаться в потёмках людских душ, ему одному.

Аскеладд заламывает с хрустом тонкие мальчишеские запястья, зайдя ловко за спину, прижимает к себе и шепчет жарко на ухо:

— Ты — ничтожный и дурной паршивец, что не видит дальше собственного носа. Кричишь больше половины жизни о мести, а на деле и задеть меня не можешь. Ты никчёмен, Торфинн.

И пока над ними угрожающе нависает угольно-синее небо, похожее на спокойную гладь ночного моря, сердце у Торфинна заходится в лихорадке. Бьётся заполошно как пойманная в сети крачка.

Спросить самого себя о поразившей тело неведомой болезни до животного ужаса боязно, потому остаётся лишь трепыхаться в чужой хватке, пытаться вырваться, оборачиваться, чтобы взглядом приказать отпустить, и ощущать на себе навязчивое внимание. Ртутно-белые в отбликах лунного света глаза впиваются в черты его лица в поисках слабости, на которую можно будет надавить, которую станет запросто обернуть против него. Аскеладд его удерживает подле себя и препарирует с холодным безразличием.

— Отпусти меня, плешивый ублюдок! Иначе!..

— Что иначе? Что ты мне сделаешь? Ты сейчас в моей власти. — он твёрдо чеканит слова, дыханием опаляя скулу. — Ты всегда в моей власти, мальчишка. Я могу делать с тобой, что захочу, стоит пообещать награду, как ты побежишь, виляя хвостиком, выполнять очередное задание. Как бы собачка не лаяла, а руку укусить не может.

— Сука! Мразь! Подонок! Отпусти!

— Только когда сам захочу.

От напряжения и подзуживающего на кончиках пальцев страха становится сложнее выискивать новые варианты побега. Мысли плавятся, тело трясётся из-за неудобной позы, руки немеют, а Аскеладд как прижимал его к себе, так и прижимает, будто бы в самом деле не собираясь отпускать. Торфинн чувствует, как насквозь промок от пота, как поддался чужой воле, увяз в киселе беспомощности и нежелания что-либо предпринимать.

— Каждый человек — раб собственных желаний. Ты тоже. Поводок же находится у меня.

Когда ощущение чужой хватки наконец пропадает вместе с удалившимся в сторону корабля Аскеладдом, Торфинн падает на сырую землю и даёт себе время отдышаться. Впервые он явственно увидел опасность от того, кого привык считать за грязь под ногами, и проникся ей.

Зябко обхватывая себя руками, Торфинн понимает, что соль на губах — это не пот, а банальные и такие неожиданные слёзы.


	4. Насколько тебя хватит?

Торфинну хочется себе горло изнутри выскребсти, клинок по гланды засунуть, чтобы ни звука не издавать, чтобы не срываться и не спотыкаться на чужом имени. Эта привычка — вредная, мерзкая, частая — раздражает похуже, чем сама её причина.

Губы заранее раскрываются, стоит только подумать о нём. Об Аскеладде. Навязчивая потребность произнести его имя выжигает кислотой последние крохи гордости, оставшиеся по истечению десятка лет, да и те почти теряются, утопая в привязанности, которая стальными канатами извивается вокруг запястий и не даёт направить оружие. Торфинн себя ненавидит за это столь же сильно, сколь и Аскеладда, а может, даже больше. Он толком и не знает, что это за чувство, лишь звериным чутьем ощущает, как глубоко оно в нём засело, почти извело и душу вынуло.

Пальцами бы зарыться сейчас в чужие волосы, но Торфинн может позволить себе лишь сжать рукоять клинка покрепче, чтобы уж точно не отпустить и не поступиться с принципами. Убить. Аскеладда надо убить.

Аскеладда надо убить?

По спине пробегают мурашки, когда Торфинн замечает на себе пристальный взгляд. Голубые глаза остро, словно глыбы весеннего льда, впиваются в него и будто бы видят насквозь, потроша израненное собственными терзаниями нутро. Будто бы Аскеладд знает. Хотя по его наглой ухмылке и самодовольному прищуру и так ясно, что да, долбанный старик в курсе. У него ведь тоже есть чутьё, только немного иное, на людей, а не на опасность. Копаться в ком-то другом ему привычнее, выходит почти что играюче, и жалости по сгубленному сердцу нет. Аскеладду прочие безразличны.

Аскеладду до самого Торфинна дела нет. Только садистское любопытство.

«А насколько тебя хватит?»

Его хватает ровно до того момента, пока Кнуд не отнимает такую дорогую и одиннадцать лет как ему одному, Торфинну, обещанную жизнь.


End file.
